Eisblume
by xXSaiXx
Summary: *YAOI Warning!* Set after DoC: Sephiroth is back! Though Cloud remembers something.. Someone that might change the General. Sephiroth x OC / Cid x Vincent. Review Please! Rated for Future Chapters! Also M-PREG WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

-Prods Coffin open and stretches- WELL THAT WAS A NICE NA-----

-Gets shoved back in by Link- STAY DOWN!

Me: Oh you guys are mean! Just because I've neglected you all for so long…

Pit: Sorry to say but we were fine without you.

Me: -Pouts- Fine, I don't really care about you guys anyways…

ANYWAYS! Here comes the Final Fantasy VII Fanfic!

Everyone: …So another one of those fanfics you won't EVER finish?

Me: OH NO NO NO~! This time it's different, well…It could be. I have this terrible blackmail tactic I'm throwing in this time.

Cloud: Money's involved isn't it?

Me: Yuppers!

Cloud: Thought so…

Me: ONCE AGAIN NO! It is free to read the fanfic and it always will be! But, some of you…very few of you, might know that I actually draw as well.

Cloud: And you suck at both, go die.

Me: DETAILS CLOUD! DE-TAI-LS! I need money! XD~! And I'm ready to go to any extent to get it. Or else, you know…The streets aren't really comfortable.

Cloud: Get a job.

Me: Pffft! I'll never become famous working at Timmies.

Cloud: -Face palms- You won't ever get famous with this approach either.

Me: I wanna turn this into a Doujinshi!

Cloud: -Horrified Face- You didn't…

Me: Oh yes I did! I'm being supported to draw a manga, and during that free time availability I'll sneak in a chance to get this Doujinshi published. So reading the Fanfic will be free, but for those of you who are interested in seeing a Doujinshi of the fic published/Purchasing said Doujinshi, let me know in the reviews section, and it might just happen!

Cloud: You don't even have the skills….

Me: Well if I get it done, and become better and better at drawing I might go back and fix it up, but for now, I'm going to any extent possible to get a few extra pennies.

Me: And creating stories is what I do best!

Cloud: …. I liked you more when you were being overly depressive about your life.

Me: Suck it up princess.

MAJOR WARNING BEFORE YOU BEGIN READING!!! READ THIS!

Me: [rant]So! I know many overly obsessed Final Fantasy VII fans will be reading this. And before you start sending in the hate mail, I wanna let everyone know that not ALL of this information is 100% accurate! I never played Before Crisis, and though I acknowledge Advent Children and Dirge of Cerberus's existence, I'm a die hard Original Final Fantasy VII fan, and forever will be. I like modifying plot lines/stuff to fit my twists and have my storyline rolling. So even though this might NOT be possible, walk it off you pussies! And just soak it in. Acknowledge Final Fantasy VII, but in a sense, keep your mind open to modifications to the story, and please, please, PLEASE don't start lecturing me about the Final Fantasy VII storyline in all of its might, it's already confusing enough with AC/Dirge of Cerberus/Last Order/Before Crisis.

Don't like it? Don't read it.

And leave me alone! Because do you know what I'll do to your hate mail or Reviews?

Ignore them =D~!

3~! Enjoy! [/endrant]

Setting: After Advent Children

Pairings: SephirothxOC/VincentxCid

Rating: M for future Chapters and swearing.

Eisblume:

Chapter 1- Before the Ice Flowers

Mako eyes snapped open at the redundant beeping sound.

Where was he?

This place?

_Welcome back my son… _

Once again he cheated death, didn't he? This body, it was his wasn't it? Perfect, then mother's legacy can prevail with his strength at its full return… He wouldn't have Cloud defeat him once again, no, this planet will be mothers, and the plans will fall through this time, he'd make sure they're set out of the way before anything.

He peered around the room, it was dark, even through the glowing mako tube he was in. The annoying beeping sound mixed with the heavy sound of his breathing through the device tied to his face. Irritation raised in his chest, blind rage giving him the strength to struggle enough to break through the glass container that had him encased.

There was the loud sound of glass shattering, every tube and needle in his skin ripping out of him as he stumbled out of the case, coughing and hacking as he tried to make use of his lungs on his own.

This body, it was never used before, though it felt like his in every way.

A clone?

A perfect clone even, one so perfect Jenova was able to return his soul to him. Hojo knew Jenova wouldn't let him die, nor did he want him to die… That demented scientist, without telling anyone, he was researching for a perfect way to keep him alive…

He finally got use to breathing again, hunched over with his silver hair clinging onto his back, face, he gave his body a few seconds, simply peering around this unknown place. With Midgar's destruction, every lab should've been destroyed, should it not? Unless that sneaky Hojo had a secret lab underneath the Midgar ruins, created in case of Midgar's demise as it was. Secret in a sense that it would be hidden even from Shinra itself, a place where he could create clones of that feared General SOLDIER, and despite what might happen, keep him alive…

This was his final chance at getting back the Planet, destroying man-kind for it's wicked ways and make place for mother's legacy. He slowly stood up, strength not quite known to this body, he stumbled a few times though finally got a hang of walking.

First things first, get rid of that annoying beeping noise.

He extended his hand and as he summoned his Masamune, he sliced through the computer which somehow triggered the lights to brighten the room. Revealing what seemed like thousands of pods hosting clones of him.

Silver eyebrows furrowed at the sight, there would only ever be one of him, and did this man really think he'd fail so many times as to hold so many bodies of him!? He dashed in the direction of one of the first pods and went right to destroying it, doing so with the rest of the pods, making sure he was the only Sephiroth body remaining.

Perfect, this body was even stronger then his original one. It might have been modified in with the cells and balance of the Mako coursing through his blood. Hands tainted with the blood of the replica's, he smirked in satisfaction at the sight, weak bodies, this one was the one chosen by mother, which meant it was most suitable for his rebirth. He chuckled, spotting his usual General SOLDIER attire hung up at a far side of the room; he wandered over and slipped it on.

Cloud must have missed him; maybe he should go and pay a visit? First thing's first, he'd make sure to let the world know of his return, and then get rid of the pest with a personal invitation. He wouldn't do the same mistake twice, since he knew…

Without Cloud around to stop him, his plan will be nothing but successful.

* * *

He couldn't believe it, it was all over the news though, papers, and he even had Reno call him about it. Sephiroth was back, apparently this started about a week ago, and the crazy serial killer was running around making himself known to the world, as like he didn't know that everyone was out to get him for what he's done.

Was he simply just trying to get 'his' attention specifically? Well he sure did get it, the party now back together for yet another quest to defeat Sephiroth and maybe finally lay him to rest one final time. Little did he know, this quest was going to be quite different from the previous ones.

Lately Cloud's dreams were filled with his true memories of that fateful day in Nibleheim. Previously, his memories were purely Zack related, and to do so he forgot many memories that he'd have as Cadet Cloud and not First Class SOLDIER Zack. Those were the memories that filled his mind again, returning to him as the effects of the experiment on him wore off, and he was fully aware of the delusion he placed upon himself.

That night, something important returned to him, a memory so important, he was sure it was Aerith blessing him from up above. That other Cadet… [[A/N: This is where I tweaked the storyline a bit]] The one that was with them during Nibleheim… Once his other best friend, though he never really made friends with Zach as he did with him, which was why he forgot all about him he figured.

Pyry, rumors had it he was really close to Sephiroth, though he knew better then that, they were quite deeply in love. Though Pyry was strong, strong enough to enter SOLDIER he never even tried to enter SOLDIER for the purpose that he needed to remain as a Cadet. It wasn't love related at all, truly, Sephiroth was fine with the way things were. But he kept out of SOLDIER because of a secret he needed to keep hidden.

Only a spell made him look human, only he and Sephiroth knew of that secret. Pyry was Isonnian, an Ice spirit race whom remained alive only since they hid during the tragic events that wiped out the Ancients. Isonnian's saw the world's demise, and decided to separate from the world to avoid the tragic events that would come to it. Since their Civilization has no need for the greed and technology of man kind, they now live…

Where was it he said?

Gaea Cliff…Somewhere around the Icicle Lounge…

Northern Ice continent he was sure, they were Ice Spirits after all.

This made him wonder if Pyry was still alive, since there was no great revelation about the race and its existence, he was sure Pyry made it out of the Nibleheim flames, or else he would've been experimented on as the other survivors of the incident. This would've lead to another new series of experiments on the race. Did he go back home? He was sure of it, that or was hiding out around somewhere…Maybe even passed away? He hoped not, now that he remembered, if he found him…

He'd give them a hand against Sephiroth?

What if there was a change in Sephiroth at the sight of him?

Was he okay?

The sudden switch in the man he loved so much must have been so hard…

Sitting in bed, he slid out and decided to go see who was awake at this time. Of course, since it was so early, only Vincent was sitting at one of the Seventh Heaven's table, reading a book quietly, dressed as he usually was.

Since they were on the lookout for Sephiroth, everyone gathered together again to lead a party out. Sephiroth was too confident though, to be gathering attention so openly, he was sure there was a trap set up, or even better, there was a point he wanted to have proved, maybe of the strength he held with his return? He knew the last time he came back, Sephiroth was only borrowing Kadaj's body, and he also swore to return again and never become simply a memory.

He nodded to the ex Turk whom returned the motion after peering over his book to the ex Cadet. Though after setting down his book, he peered back up to Cloud: "You're up early, couldn't sleep?" Cloud took this opportunity to bring up what did indeed have him up so bright and early. He wandered over to the bar, speaking as he got himself some breakfast: "I remembered something that might make our lives easier."

The ex Turk raised a thin eyebrow at his friend, folding his arms as he leaned back into his chair, waiting for a better explanation of it all: "Those memories again? They seem to be recovering themselves quite quickly." Cloud nodded at this, closing the fridge door with some form of a breakfast shake in his hand, quick, easy, and it kept him full for the morning. He sat down behind the bar counter as he opened the can and sipped at it, before continuing: "Yeah, but I'm starting to think it's a sign from them up there, they want me to remember something important, and I think I just remembered it."

Vincent nodded, urging the other to continue: "Well?"

"I remembered someone I use to work with, someone that I couldn't remember before since he was never really someone Zach knew, but Sephiroth and I knew him really well. He was one of my close friends, and Sephiroth's lover." He saw Vincent tense, and he chuckled: "So yeah, if we find him again, I'm sure it could come in handy one way or another. He was strong, strong enough to enter first class except he couldn't since he wasn't human, he had a spell to hide his features, and so abused of the helmet we needed to wear so he could lay off the spell while fighting. Unfortunately, he didn't join since having to hide his features at all times would drain him and he'd probably just end up getting killed. Hiding his features would be too suspicious, and he just wanted to avoid the trouble it could cause."

Vincent tilted his head: "What race was he?" Quite intrigued with Cloud's sudden re-discovery. He kept his eyes on the other as Cloud brought his hand up to the side of his head, trying to remember the name again.

"Isonnian? Was what he said, Ice spirits, they keep themselves hidden from the world since what happened with Jenova, apparently they're as old as the Ancients."

Vincent though didn't seem to respond to the name, until he thought about it enough: "I think I heard Gast mention that name before, same with Hojo and Lucrecia. They were proclaimed fake and only a myth." Cloud chuckled: "That's what they wanted, this way, no one bothers them and they have no need to get involved with humans."

Vincent furrowed his eyebrows: "They feared the same faith as the Ancients and Nanaki's race, so they hid away, didn't they? Who would blame them?" Cloud nodded and then once again sipped at his breakfast.

There was an awkward silence between the two as they thought, though, they didn't confirm it, both agreed that they should probably go searching for Pyry, and see if he'd give them a hand at fighting Sephiroth, if not, maybe try and speak with the man to calm him down. Since he reached him there before, he was sure maybe…Just maybe…

It was all worth a try.

Later on that day, when everyone awoke, the idea was brought up to the party. To find Pyry and bring him back to give them a hand and fight against Sephiroth, or maybe even see if he'd try and calm the man. He found it appropriate for them to find him and see to what his opinion on the whole thing would be. Even if he'd refuse the offer and simply wish to remain where he was and forget about the whole event. At least they tried…

"You sure you're not crazy Cloud?" The young ninja of the group folded her arms and furrowed her eyebrows, before flailing her arms: "You're not even sure and you want us to run around Gaea cliff!? You want us to freeze to death don't you!?"

The Pilot did the same on the protest, pressing his hands onto his hips as he stared at Cloud: "Runt's right, ya want us t'freeze our balls off up there? Sheera's not gonna take'us up. We're gonna'have ta walk it."

Cloud sighed then raised his hands as he spoke, trying to convince the rest of the party: "So you want us all too just go blindly chasing after Sephiroth instead? I want to see him; I want to make sure he's okay, and if someone's gonna be able to pull Sephiroth out of Jenova's grasp it's going to be him."

Tifa though stood and nodded: "I agree with Cloud, we've done worst then just run around cold weather, so, why not give it a chance? If it can end the whole Sephiroth thing once and for all, why don't we take it?"

"HELLO! Sephiroth's wacked, he's gone! His old fuck buddy isn't gonna cut it. All he cares about is blowing this planet up." Cloud glared over to the bear like gun armed man completely trashing his idea, before he sighed and closed his eyes: "So we're just going to say fuck it? That's what you want to do? Instead of at least giving it a shot because you simply don't want to get your ass up there where it's cold? And here I thought you all had balls."

Everyone just kept quiet for a while, while Cloud moved his hands onto his hips and stared at everyone until someone said something. Cid just brushed his hand against his nose, then shrugged: "Well what'ever, a little cold neva hurt a man, let's get up there and find'dat imagin'ry friend of yours." Cloud chuckled, and then peered over to a pissed off Barret whom seemed to have given into the idea as well.

Next thing everyone knew, they were transported over to the Frozen Continent, where they booked a room at the Icicle Inn, and since they were all sure they'd be sticking around for a while.

Little did they know, they were going to be stuck around for much longer then they intended. Cloud never expected there'd be so little leads on the race.

"Yeah I've seen them! Giant monsters they are! Attacked me and a few of my me----" Not at all…

"Fur and fangs…" No he clearly remembered Pyry only had ears and a tail.

"I saw them, but it could've been my imagination, it was only a shadow through the blizzard…" Cloud sighed and face palmed.

"So…About your imagin'ry friend…" Cloud snapped: "SHUT UP CID! I know I'm not crazy! I've already went through the fucking Crazy stage, I know what I remember and he was real! I'm just chasing my own tail right now since they're so fucking good at hiding themselves."

Cid furrowed his blond eyebrows, then slumped down beside the other blond and chuckled, elbowing the other in the side: "Hay! If you're so damn cert'n about it, then we'll find'dat race and you'll prove me wrong, right? Gonna say told'ya so and then we'll all laugh it off. But Vincent's got frost bite all over from lookin'for you, and we're all sick and tired. By the way…If they're such a hidden race, why was your friend'n SOLDIER." Cloud paused, tried to remember, digging his skull for a bit before he shook his head: "He never said…Maybe I'm just going crazy."

Cid blinked, then furrowed his eyebrows and raised his voice slightly: "And you'were so determined before! Geeze! Make up ya'mind! Here, have a beer! It'll make'ya feel better!" Cloud just made a face, but shrugged and sipped the disgusting liquid, trying to think of a way they could find the race.

Safe to say though, everyone was getting sick and tired of looking, weeks passed, and there was not even the smallest lead on it all, except for a small girl whom had a somewhat description of the race, but, all she had for information was that one of them saved her when she was about to freeze to death on a mountain. The description fit perfectly, which brought a glimmer of hope to Cloud, but that was crushed as time went by and they got nothing better.

"I give up…" Vincent peered over to Cloud, then sighed and shrugged: "What ever, we did all we could but they simply don't wish to be found. Maybe it's best if things stay that way…" Vincent slid off the stool and wandered back up the stairs: "Staying at this inn is getting expensive as well, we should return on track to defeat Sephiroth now…" Cloud though, had a distant gaze in his eyes which made Vincent simply look back, then continue on his way.

He'd leave Cloud to his thoughts on this; surely it was hard considering everyone was irritated with him by this point. Since Cloud insisted so much that they'd find them, it was a disappointment, though he knew everyone would get over it eventually.

Cloud sighed, bringing his hand up to his forehead as he simply sat at the Inn's bar, he was sure there was something Pyry once told him that would give them a major lead on where the race's village was located. It was hidden, he knew that much, but they investigated all the caves, every corner of the mountain even! Maybe they were completely wrong? Or they moved!? Where too though…

While he was deep in thought, he never noticed the small boy that walked up to him, dressed in a black and white mountain coat, his hands behind his back as he smiled brightly up to Cloud: "Excuse me!? Mister? I heard from a friend that you were looking for the Isonnians." Cloud's eyes glanced over to the boy, before he sighed: "its okay, I gave up…" Another one who saw them he supposed…

The boy blinked, frowned, and then pouted: "So I guess you really don't want to find them if you gave up, why is it you want to find them?" Cloud shook his head: "I was friends with one of them, but I don't know where he is now…I wanted to see him again." The boy giggled: "A friend, who's that?" Of course, kids hit the softer part of him so he set down his glass and turned to look at the small dark haired boy, whom smiled brightly up to him: "His name was Pyry, we went to Cadets together."

The boy giggled and bounced up: "Really!? I'm friends with one of them too! That's why, since if mister promises to keep it a secret from EVERYONE! I'll show you and your friends where the village it, though, promise you'll keep it VERY secret! And your friends too! I don't want my friend mad that I showed you all where it is."

Cloud couldn't believe his ears, his eyes widened, and he leaned forward to where the boy was, since it was so loud in the Inn, he was sure no one else heard them, but, was this kid for real: "You're serious, you know where it is?" His voice was lower, and the boy nodded and giggled, then whispered: "Yep! I'm sure they'll trust you and your friends if you're really sincere about keeping their secret, since if they sense any form of lie and doubt in your voices, they'll kill you."

Cloud tensed, sat back and away from the boy for a while, staring down at him, before he nodded. And so, the boy smiled sweetly then extended his hand: "Pinky swear?" Cloud paused for a while, though, he knew it was for the best. Plus there was a selfish sense in him that wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't crazy. The boy had such large innocent dark eyes, he couldn't possibly be lying to him or setting up a trap, how could this go wrong? He extended his hand out, and took the boy's pinky with his own: "Pinky swears." The boy brightened up, giggled, and then strutted off happily, his hands behind his back as he smiled brightly: "Alright then! Let's all meet outside the town in a few minutes! I need to make sure my parents will let me go~!"

Cloud nodded to the boy, whom then disappeared outside the inn entrance, and Cloud blinked when everyone stared at him oddly, probably misunderstanding the situation in thinking he was leading a little boy off for…Oh god no! He stood and headed up the stairs to their inn room: "Everyone! I think I found it! Some boy just said he knew someone from the tribe, and knows where they're located!" Everyone eyed cloud oddly, but then, after quite a bit of arguing, they decided they'd go with it and give it one final shot.

"I swear, after this, if it's not it, then I give up and we can go and find Sephiroth." Cloud confirmed with all of them.

So they met with the kid outside the village, the boy was holding onto a few Chocobo's for them to travel with, since it was going to be freezing cold and through the blizzard, he also made sure that they were all dressed accordingly, and soon, they were on their way towards the village.

Yuffie coud barely ever shut up about how cold it was, but also how excited she was. To be able to see creatures that were assumed to be a Myth, and with all the rumors of their beauty, it was safe to say all of them were curious about how the evening was going to turn out. They were riding for hours, in the freezing cold, wind whipping violently against their skin to the point where some of them thought they were going to die out there.

"Do you REALLY know where this place is!?" Even Red XIII was freezing by this point, the cat on his head hidden behind the fur. Since he was a tiger, he was forced to follow along through the snow instead of having a method of transportation.

"We're almost there, please hold on for a bit longer~!" The boy exclaimed from up ahead, it was only an hour or so later that the boy finally pointed towards a cave: "We'll stop here." And so, willingly, all went in to hide from the snow. All got off their feathered partners for the afternoon, whining and bitching could be heard from most of the men, while Yuffie jumped in place to try and warm up. The boy though, didn't even seem bothered as he got off the Chocobo and headed towards the back of the cave. Before he turned around: "I'm sorry, but, I only made the promise with one person...So only that person can come with me."

Everyone stopped, stared at the boy before glancing over to Cloud with a glare on their faces, except for Tifa whom spoke to the boy: "Please though, we've come this far!"

"Wait! They won't utter a word I swear it! Do you want another pinky swear!?" Cloud was getting irritated, and the boy frowned, and then placed his gloved hand to his mouth, before he then peered again over to the group: "Maybe I should let you all know that the ones who speak of the village location are frozen in large ice crystals for eternity. This village has been hidden from human eyes since the beginning of time. We escaped the tragedies of the Planet since we saw it faltering, so, would you be so cruel as to destroy us?"

All of them paused at the sudden switch, and Cloud pondered of this for a while. Wait, Pyry was able to use magic to hide his traits, so maybe…: "You're one of them!? I thought you said a friend.,," The boy smiled: "I lied, this is my human appearance for when I wander the town, I noticed your group was desperately looking for the village for so long, when you all didn't let up, and then you mentioned the name of one of our people when I confronted you. I could tell I could trust you, selfish reasons made it so I bring you all here today. But… Please, understand, I need you all to keep your promise desperately…"

"Oh shit! This is the real deal is it!? And here I thought you were nuts Cloud! So…Like…We'll really get to see this!?" The boy nodded, and all looked to one another with large eyes, while Cloud just grinned and then smirked: "Who's crazy?" Tifa giggled, and Barret snapped at the blond: "Oh shut yo'skinny ass face up, let's see this village." The boy just chuckled, and then turned, removing his glove from his hand to press his hand onto the wall of the cave at the back.

He ran his hand over the rocks, until finally he made a design along a few rocks with the tip of his finger, cracks began to glow a bright blue light, then the rocks split apart to reveal a door, which then opened itself up. He turned to the others and then smiled again: "Come in then." He stepped inside, lighting a torch, since inside the door was pitch black, obviously this was a tunnel.

He waited at the entrance for everyone to come in along with the Chocobo's, then he sealed the door once again, the light of the torch the only thing brightening up the tunnel. No one really said anything as the boy took the lead once more.

The place looked more like a maze; glowing blue drawings lining the wall of the war against Jenova, quite a bit of history remained on the walls of the cave. There were plenty of turns on the paths, until finally, something different could be heard other then the sound of their own footsteps.

"Water?" Tifa whispered…

The boy peered over his shoulder and smiled: "Yep, we're almost there…" Cloud though, had been dwelling over something in his mind for the entire walk, something he thought might be important to bring up: "Uh…How will your people react to us? I mean, since you all hate humans so much, won't they try and kill us? What if your leader completely disagrees with us?" The boy smiled: "I'm sure our leader won't mind, you see, the reason why he'd accept you all coming into the village, is because he's sick of our people being in hiding, we want to help…And we think we've hidden within the mountain for long enough." He frowned: "The problem is, the previous leaders have all been dead set on hiding our people as much as possible, we never had a say in anything, although some of us believe we should all stand and fight. The problem is, Isonne are a race for appearance and peace, not war, we're magic dwellers but our power doesn't rival that of any other, we're handy within war yes, but, if ever there was to be an attack on our people, we're sure we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves. We can't fight, we're weak creatures, sure we're more powerful then humans, but the Cetra's magic was much superior to ours. We would've been of no help against Jenova, which is why our previous leader thought it right for us to cowar." He furrowed his eyebrows: "But that's enough! We have to stand up for the planet and do all we can."

Everyone just followed along, listening to the story while Cloud then frowned: "I don't really find it wrong for you all to cowar within the mountain, humans will try and experiment on your race, the people won't be safe where ever they go, but, if you all feel it'd be right if you give us a hand standing up against the dangers of the planet, I promise we'll make sure no harm come to the people of the village. Will we be able to meet your village leader once we reach the village?"

The boy nodded: "Of course, and thank you…" He stepped up to another wall, and the same process as the entrance was done, as the doors opened, all of them shielded their eyes at the bright white light that filled the once dark tunnel.

The light was put up, as a wave of cold air overwhelmed everyone. Though the cold was comfortable, nothing of freezing temperature, no, it was a welcoming cold. As their eyes adjusted to the light, they opened their eyes to find the young boy gone, his real form now revealed.

The Isonne before them was tall, with long white hair down to over his rear, with beautiful welcoming gentle mismatched blue and gold eyes, a common trait amongst Isonne people. His skin was pale, with blue markings which seemed to glitter in the light striped along his body and face, only one mark on both cheeks.

Their traits were also cat like in the sense they had furred ears and tail, commonly white, with blue longer strands of fur at the tips of the ears and the tail as well. He was dressed in rather elegant but feminine clothing, a long white loin cloth trailing down to bellow his knee's, at the back and front, though it was well decorated with blue gems and chains along the pieces of clothing. A top held together by yet another blue gem, the top cut off right under his chest, with long kimono like sleeves and also revealed his shoulders. Dressed rather revealingly for the cold weather, Isonne adored the cold and hated warm weather, which was a given considering their race was Ice related.

The village behind him was wondrous, it was like they stepped into what seemed like an alternate part of the world.

The place had a sky, but walls of ice surrounded the village up to the sky, a large ice tree entwining in the middle, houses remained on the large center branches of the tree larger then any had ever seen before. The tree's bark was white, though the tips of the tree held leaves of usual size; the tree seemed giant and obviously was more then a few thousand years old. The tree was the center of the town, though woods surrounded the village of the same shade as the tree in the middle, white bark, blue leaves.

Everything sparkled, the ice, the rivers, shaded of blue water. A few homes remained on the ground as well, as well as the markets, with blacksmiths and other essential things. All stood at the entrance, not too sure if they should enter this forbidden place. Even Cid had his jaw open so wide his cigarette fell from in between his lips onto the floor, but, Yuffie scolded him: "PICK THAT UP!" Cid did as he was told surprisingly. And Cloud could only elbow Barret in the side with a grin saying 'see, told ya so.' Barret scoffed, then the boy turned and smiled at the group: "Welcome to Isolda Eira, village of the Isonne. You can all call me Xue, I'm the village Chief here."

Cloud almost smirked, since he expected something along those lines, so he was the village leader? He supposed he wouldn't need to explain himself again.

"I'm sure you're all tired, why don't you all stay here for a little and get to meet everyone? It's not often that we have guests after all."

* * *

Me: This ends this chapter. I'm sorry if I have many mistakes within the text, I'm just getting use to writing Fanfics again.

I was just setting everyone in, the next chapter should be the same, but I promise things will pick up from there. Please continue reading, review, and correct me if anything is too out of line.

I know the character interaction is limited, but, once again, I'm just browsing through things almost like a prologue to get everyone a feel of where I'm heading, major actions should be after everyone is introduced and the world is well out and explained.

I should have another chapter up soon, very soon.

So stick with me okay?

33333~! Everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: Finding the Ice Flowers

Me: No comments, no reviews, no nothing… This isn't looking good.

Sephiroth: It's because you're not pairing me with Blondie here, but one of your made ups.

Me: That or I just lost my touch.

Sephiroth: You never had it to begin with.

Me: Asshole.

Cloud: Just keep trying I guess?

Me: Do you know me to do anything but?

All: …

Eisblume:

Chapter 2: Finding the Ice Flowers

Cloud had expected as much, the boy guiding them had happened to be the chief of the village; therefore he was sure he didn't need to re-explain himself. While everyone stood at the entrance, Cloud was the one to step forward towards the chief and explain that they needed to find Pyry, and why. The chief only listened to the blond, his eyes never leaving the other before he gave a nod and spoke up: "Pyry only recently came back to the village when my father decided to pass away; I'll bring you all to him then organize a feast tonight for your stay. We'll have to lend you a vacant house for the night since our home has no inn, nor do I feel you all wish to sleep under the stars." His choice of words 'decided' to pass away was based on the races beliefs in an afterlife.

Isonne were immortal in a sense they could live for as long as they wanted, but then decided to pass away to move onto the next life when they felt it was their time. They had no fear or doubts of the afterlife, since; there was a life better then this one waiting for them as the next level to their soul's travels. That's what the Planet promised to them after all. So the people 'decided' to pass away, to move on, to leave this life behind and go to a better place.

And no one stopped them, since, it meant they'd be better off somewhere much more inviting then this one, and one day, they'd go and see them to be reunited with the ones they loved.

Isonne were a race of only male, though, when the factor was brought up by a very confused Cid, Xue explained that it wasn't the fact that they were only male, but could chose their gender as they continued on with their lives. The males could reproduce, so if you were the one who carried or gave was completely up to the Isonne. Therefore, there wasn't the issue of discrimination and homosexuality amongst them. Their bodies were male, but, at a certain time every three months or so, an Isonne can carry a child. Of course, the child is delivered through an operation carried by the healers of the village, and does NOT come out the way every party member was lead to believe.

During cycles, any un-used contents or even used but then disposed contents needed to keep the child alive and develop properly is disposed of as the body would disposed of processed food.

"So no mister Pilot, we don't bleed from the ass every three months." Cid tensed and paused in the walk, since they were given a tour of the village, the question of men 'carrying' was brought up when Xue stopped along to check up on his own little one. But then Cid had decided to whisper the current question over to Barret, alas, poor Cid had no idea Isonne had great hearing and so heard every word of the question.

During the carry and for quite a bit afterwards, they carried milk but then as soon as the body had no more need for it to feed the little one, then they returned to their previous flat chests. It was quite a lecture they all got, but, Tifa and Yuffie found it interesting, the rest…Not too much. Red XIII remained rather indifferent about it all. Visiting the blacksmith though caught the attention of the male for a change. Though they didn't fight, creating weapons was still a form of art that some Isonne picked up. Weapons were mainly used for hunts for food, but, some had great quality for war if it was to ever come into consideration.

Weapons for war were being created now more then any other time since Xue brought up they might aid the planet and stop hiding. Cloud though sighed and turned to Xue: "We'll make sure no problems come to your people, since some scientists are going to be more then ready to experiment on your people. The whole issue with Sephiroth and Jenova, was all because greedy humans thought it might be interesting to inject humans with the cells as well as Mako. Since you're all immune to the cold, that's more then enough for humans to want to find a way to create a human capable of withstanding the cold as your people can."

Xue sighed and nodded: "You're right, but with our immunity to the cold, there's also down sides, like the warmth…"

Cloud cut the other off: "I know, I remember when we went to Costa Del Sol…" He laughed a bit: "I thought Pyry was going to die." Xue smiled and chuckled: "I'm glad Pyry left the village as he did and found out about the outside world. For his decision, father banned him from the village until I took over, then found him and allowed him to return to the village." Cloud furrowed his eyebrows: "Your dad really doesn't like us, does he?" Xue sighed: "Despite the fact I know better, he blamed you humans for the destruction of half the races and he knew you all were going to be the reason for the Planet's cries, and eventually, death." Cloud shrugged then smirked: "He was right for the most part, but we were also the ones who saved it."

Xue lead them through the tree, it was like a shopping center at the floor level, with people sitting around, singing, dancing, selling their products, clothes, and other such things that were hand made. Though as they entered, all stopped in what ever they were doing and stared at the invaders. Of course, since Xue hinted that he was going to bring humans to the village eventually, all just stood there and stared, not quite sure how to react to it all. Xue smiled and decided to speak up so that it wasn't too awkward for Cloud and his gang: "These humans are to be welcomed amongst us from now on, they promise to protect our people while we aid the fight to defend the planet. I trust them as you all should, and tonight, in their honor, there shall be a feast and they should be spoiled with only but the best." All whispered amongst one another before finally deciding to give in and cheer, turning from their current task to move on to get everything ready and spread the word.

"Awe c'mon you guys shouldn't…" Xue cut off the pilot by lifting his hand, smiling then shaking his head: "You guys came by to see Pyry right? Come on, his home is on the higher branches." And so, Xue began to climb up the vines wrapping around the inner parts of the tree, helping all of them up on the sudden need for climbing. Barret was glad he had that hand modification on his gun, since the climbing wasn't easy. But since their people was so agile, they were all rather use to it. Cloud glanced over to the side seeing a few of the children following Xue out of curiosity of course, giggling and clinging onto the leader at first, but then, they began cheering and helping out with the climb up the tree as well.

"This is kinda embarrassing, children are beating us on this." Cloud was thankful for the cold air the Isonne lived under, since this was quite a work out and a half. He lifted himself up, refusing to look back as all of them refused. With how long this took, he sure as hell knew they were probably at a height that would instantly kill any one of them that dropped: "Do people…You know…Fall while climbing up here?" Xue blinked as he stepped off to the side to help them all up along with the children: "Mmm? It's uncommon, since we were raised all of our lives doing this." Cloud hunched himself forward, panting while the others took a break as well: "Ah…"

Cid was used to heights, being a pilot and all, so he wandered over outside of the trunk to where they could see down bellow: "Well! I gotta say it'd suck if we dropped." He said as he flicked his cigarette butt down. Xue though followed then bumped Cid with his hip: "Don't fall." Cid thought he was going to drop dead there and then, stumbling forward a bit before catching himself and pressing a hand to his heart. Cloud burst out laughing along with Yuffie and Tifa.

"Bitch's got a sense'a humor!" He stared back down then stepped away from the edge, returning to the group where they all followed Xue down the branch, the branches were huge around the trunk area, so quite a few houses could be hosted onto the end parts of the branches. Like this one held 4 houses, greatly spaced about, but only one remained lit up, which all assumed was going to be Cloud's old friends.

"Pyry should be here, he never really interacts with everyone else." Cloud blinked: "Why? He was quite the social butterfly…" Xue sighed and his eyes saddened: "Well… Ever since he came back…" Cloud frowned and automatically understood… So he didn't move on and away from Sephiroth just yet huh? He sighed and followed Xue up to one of the houses, Xue stepping aside with his hands behind his back, smiling brightly: "Go ahead, knock…" Cloud chuckled and took a deep breath: "Well this is weird, hope he remembers."

There was two knocks, a bit of shuffling, and finally the door opened. Though none of them expected to see what exactly opened the door, mako eyes and silver hair… That was enough trait description for Cloud to have his hand on his sword and swinging it out to the Sephiroth spawn. Of course before he could complete the attack Xue grabbed his arms: "Cloud! What are you doing!?" Cloud finally took a pause to study the one before him, Sephiroth's face, eyes, hair, though he seemed quite a bit younger, around 16 or so… Ho crap he was about to attack a kid!

Wait…

"Holy shit man…"

"What's going on Stell----" Pyry poked his head out through the door, cut off by the sight of the Blond spiky haired man. His smile brightened and he launched himself at the Blond, clinging onto him: "CLOUD WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" He bounced back, placing his hands on Cloud's shoulder as he eyed the other: "Holy crap you changed! You seem so much more mature! How did you find this place!? Oh that doesn't matter!..." He grinned, though then finally caught Cloud's expression as he stared at the one standing at the entrance. He blinked, glanced back, then back over to Cloud and frowned, there was a long silence, before Cid finally spoke up: "Dude…Don't tell me that thing's the fucker's runt…"

Pyry's eyes widened as he stared back to Cid, then back over to Cloud and he sighed and his eyes slowly lowered as he stepped back to stand beside the one at the entrance: "Cloud, others… This is Stellan… He's my son." The fact he was also Sephiroth's didn't need to be explained, only the eyes and traits gave it off…A spitting replica of his father.

* * *

Pyry unlike other Isonne's had his hair at shoulder blade length and layered, hair pulled to one side to cover one of his eyes, only the blue one peered under the white strands. His hair was tipped in blue, a few other Isonne's with this type of hair was spotted running around. The hair faded from the shade to the color, though this was a reaction the hair had to being at a certain length and exposed to the air. Pyry invited everyone in, so they could catch up on what was going on, since he knew Cloud wouldn't come looking for him for no reason.

Everyone gathered around the center of the small cabin like home, tea was served, except for Stellan whom seemed to gloom by one of the windows, staring out to the setting sun.

Xue also left to give a hand to the village and get the party ready.

"I've heard of Sephiroth causing Chaos about the world, I suppose you all want be to come along and lend a hand right?" He set the tea cups in front of the few whom enjoyed tea, and then got the coffee ready for the rest. Cloud sighed and nodded: "Yeah, he's back again and I thought it's about time we try and see what would come of you joining us. Besides, I also wanted to catch up with an old friend." Pyry chuckled… But, heading back to see Sephiroth? He really didn't think he'd be able to fight the man: "I'll have to turn down your offer though, despite what he's done, I'm not…" He closed his eyes: "I still love him…"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

All turned to Cid, but it wasn't Cid or Barret who yelled out something like that. No it was the Sephiroth Spawn standing at the end of the room, the teenager glared at his mother with gritted teeth: "He abandoned us! He took your eye! You won't move on! You barely eat! Mom forget the fucker!" All glanced back to Pyry whom had his eyes lowered, but didn't respond to the yelling from the boy.

Stellan growled, only getting more irritated with this: "Fine! Then I'll go! I'll lend a hand and kill him myself!" Cid though waved his hand to shut the boy up: "WHOA! Hold on a second squirt, Sephiroth's not someone ya can take lightly! You're just'a runt! He'll use you as a rag to wipe the floors!"

"I said I wasn't going to fight Sephiroth, but I'll lend a hand with protecting the planet. I'm sure despite it all Stellan could be of some help as well." Pyry spoke up after having taken a second to think about the current over-all situation. Obviously, having been a Shinra guard and so already having experienced the outside world, he was only going insane sitting in this village house doing nothing: "He is Sephiroth's son after all, so he inherited some of the modifications done to Sephiroth's body, meaning the same inhuman strength courses through his veins." All looked to one another at this, before peering back to the Isonne sitting there.

"Anyone could be of great help at this time, I agree with Pyry." Red XIII peered to the others, whom then nodded, all agreeing to the extra helping hand. Though there was still an uncertain look on Cid's face, concerned about the hold back they'd be. Pyry was still Sephiroth's lover so there were chances the boy would hold them back as they tried to kill him, and Pyry was so blinded in hate, he'd probably get himself killed! He was sure everyone else realized this, but, as he brought it up to Cloud, the ex Shinra guard explained that Pyry should realize that they needed to do this to save the lives of thousands of people.

The boy, was a Shinra guard after all.

After things were settled, Pyry and Stellan agreeing to join the party as the party was willing to accept them, it was about time they headed down to the feast bellow. As they stepped out, Cid blinked as he glanced back to see the markings on Pyry were glowing, he raised a bushy blond eyebrow before removing the cigarette he currently had from in between his lips: "That's Flashy."

Pyry blinked before glancing down to his hands and arms, well, since he was so use to it he never really realized it was odd to humans. He chuckled then smiled to the older Pilot: "It's a reaction with the moonlight, on nights like these our markings glow." Cid smirked: "Hope we don't have'ta sneak around while da'moons up then." He smirked, exhaling the cigarette smoke while Pyry just smirked, chuckled then shook his head: "Yep, if so you guys are screwed."

The climb down was much easier then the climb up that's for sure. Pyry and Stellan lead the way, since Stellan was raised in the village, he had no problems with climbing or did he have problems with the cold either. Yuffie, Tifa, Cloud and Vincent were in need of blankets and such for the feast or else they looked as if they were about to freeze to death. The temperatures having dropped because of the lack of sun from over night made it freezing cold, finally showing the Isonne's abilities to withstand the cold. Dressed in rather exotic but yet revealing clothing as they performed on stage, it was to be expected, for them t love this kind of weather.

* * *

Yuffie and Tifa were occupied for most of the night, singing and dancing with the little ones of the village… They were so adorable, their ears and tail un-proportioned to their body in a sense it looked like they didn't really grow into them yet. The children tried as hard as they could to teach them their language, which was until all spotted glowing particles gathering around the party area, a few other children chasing after the small glowing things: "What are those?"

"They're Fanney! Little bugs that live within the Snaefrid [Name of the Tree]. When they come out, people say it means the tree is happy."

"I'm sure he's happy with our decision to take care of the planet as living beings on its surface, instead of hiding as we all did before." Xue stepped up to the small group of children, smiling gently to Tifa and Yuffie whom both nodded in sync.

"Well I still find it lame that you guys hid for so long, but you can't really change what your dad did right? At least you're doing the right thing." Yuffie grinned happily, and Xue chuckled before nodding to the small ninja: "You're right, which is why I'm allowing Pyry to join your party, for now, and if ever you need our help we'll be more then willing to lend a hand." The two girls smiled, glad that the visit turned out so well.

The food was great, all made sure to eat their fill since they never knew just when they'd get to try such exotic foods. Though at first all had been quite unsure with the food's appearance, it was to be expected when you couldn't identify the animal before you. Even the vegetables and fruits seemed odd, but, proved to be delicious in the end, except for one certain fruit that had Cid coughing in disgust. Yet Xue lead to explain it was quite the acquired taste needed, though it was a really healthy fruit.

"The only thing this place is missing is sum ladies…" Cid followed through with some vulgar 'hourglass' hand gestures, which lead to some…unexpected glaring eyes from the red cloaked man sitting beside him. Vincent then rolled them and sighed, glancing away, not really saying much about it, despite the fact Cid peered over with some questionable eyes: "Hey hey, why 'ya so offended!?" He grinned: "Do ya swing that way?"

Vincent though wasn't going to get cornered so easily with the question: "It's not that I 'swing' any way, you're just in a village which obviously doesn't care for any orientations, plus they tried so hard to make this night enjoyable and you go about complaining about a lack of women? It's offensive." Cid blinked a few times, before shrugging: "Well what ever, I could go either way, as long as the hourglass is there~!" He grinned widely the elbowed the other in the side, laughing out before he continued, sipping at the form of ale that was served: "t'was just a joke, don't need to be so up----."

He peered over to find the ex Turk gone which had him furrow his eyebrows: "Awe Crap…" Geeze, the guy was so sensitive lately he really wondered just what was up his ass. It seemed it only took the smallest joke and the other was off, as he'd usually smile…And he even had the ex Turk laughing at times. Well… Not really laughing, but chuckling, he was sure that was as close to a laugh as he'd get from the guy, but that was more then enough.

Lately though, Vincent would just storm off, offended by every small joke as if it was a direct insult. Which was bad considering he really didn't want him angry at him at all! What was he after? The chase he figured… But as time went by, he figured it was more then just the chase that he wanted, Vincent… He was different, something else… And to know he was once able to make him laugh and smile at him, despite the crap he's been through, it really made him feel like he could be there for him, keep him smiling, and eventually he grew to want to become more then just a best friend.

But, it was like now that he wanted to bring them a step further, Vincent just kept on running away. Was he that obvious? He guessed not, or else the teenage mutant ninja Yuffie would've said something. He sighed and chugged down the rest of the ale, before pressing his cheek into the palm of his hand, sulking a bit to his own thoughts, wondering just where the hell the other ran off too.

The night went on though, plenty of dances and songs brought up by the villagers. Eventually though, everyone was calling it a night, and Xue brought them over to an empty house on ground level where they could stay for now. The house was quickly cleaned up, what ever was needed for the night was also brought before they were left alone. And Cloud mentioned they'd leave in the morning.

Everyone went to sleep except for one restless Cid whom wondered where the hell Vincent had run off too. Hours went by, until finally the door opened just as Cid was about to head out to go find the ex Turk. Vincent though didn't seem so pleased to see the Pilot standing before him, funny enough Vincent was taller then the Pilot, he furrowed his eyebrows and just brushed passed the blond. But as it would be, Cid stopped the other and pinned him to the wall: "Where were ya all night huh!? Just because of a little joke, now you're avoidin'me like the plague! What da'hell's up your ass!?"

Vincent wasn't too pleased with the idea of being pinned up against the wall and simply forced himself out of the other's grasp, sighing as he answered the other: "Parties were never my thing, the loud music and all, I needed to get away from it. Then I took so long afterwards because I was helping everyone clean up."

Cid didn't seem too convinced with it all, furrowing his eyebrows as he stared at Vincent whom stood by what he said. He simply waited for the other to say something, but when Cid didn't know how to question him about his reasoning for the night, he turned around and headed off towards one of the rooms: "Well then good night."

"Ya still avoidin'me like the plague Vinny."

"I'm tired…Good night Cid."

Baffled with how distant Vincent could be, he just groaned and ran his hand over his face, sitting down at the table that was left in the middle of the main room, he sighed and took out a smoke, pressing the cancer stick between his lips before lighting up the tip. He exhaled the smoke and leaned his forehead against his hands.

What the hell did he do to deserve this? When did he offend Vincent in any way before? Lately he was just so awkward and messed up, he was pulling the wrong jokes since he was trying 1001 ways to get his best friend back.

Even if he got mad! Pissed off at him and just told him what was on his mind, it'd be perfect! But no, there was nothing…

Nothing at all, that's what got on his nerves!

After his cigarette, he finally gave up on thinking and went to bed just like everyone else.

The next morning, everyone was up early and back to the entrance of the village, along with Pyry and Stellan as the new additions to the party. All said their goodbyes and walked off. Since Pyry was with the party now they could return to the village when ever they wanted. And so, they were told they were welcome back at any time.

Thankfully the blizzard let up for a bit on their ways back down the Gaea cliff, and so they could get back to the Sheera without much of an issue.

While on the Sheera, all chuckled at Stellan's curiosity about the air ship, since it was his first time on anything technologically advanced, he poked around the ship, though Cid was more then happy to introduce the boy on the little bits and pieces through the ship.

It wasn't too long after lift off that Cloud had a phone Cloud, standing at the large window peering out over the Clouds, he blinked as he glanced down to his phone before flipping it open, he pressed the receiver to his ear. Though he didn't even get to greet the other before he spoke: "It's been a while, Cloud."

Cloud's eyes shot open as he turned around, peering to the others as he answered: "What do you want? And how did you…"

"Someone was kind enough to lend me their phone, I thought a get together would be appropriate, so why don't you meet me where this all started? I wouldn't mind seeing a few old faces."

Then there was the tone.

Cloud peered down to see Reno's phone number was the one being used. Damn it… So he found Reno and the others? Meaning did he know the location of Rufus? Were they all okay? He gritted his teeth together, while there was finally a voice from the party now baffled as they stared at Cloud.

"What is it Cloud?"

Cloud glanced over to them: "We need to get to Shinra Mansion. Now."

* * *

Me: Wow, these are lame chapters.

Cloud: Yep…

Me: Oh well, I hope things pick up.

Cloud: You don't even have one lame favorite…

Me: I don't give up though, I'm sure things will pick up eventually.

Sephiroth: If they don't?

Me: Well…er…

Me: Oh what ever! If you want to see some art related to the fanfic, basically, pictures of the OC's and/or sceneries, go to my deviantart: RagnarokQueen


	3. Chapter 3: Where it begins

Me: Wow, there's still nothing…

Sephiroth: It's to be expected…

Me: -Glares-

Cloud: You know you could just give up now?

Me: NEVER!

Cloud: Oh well…I tried…

Me: Okay so the chapters are going to be MUCH shorter from here on guys, so…Yeah…

[[Please visit Ragnarokqueen[dot]Deviantart[dot]Com to see my drawings on the characters and show your support there as well if you enjoy the fanfiction.

This is a SephirothxPyry/VincentxCid Fanfiction, rated for future chapters.]]

Eisblume:

Chapter 3: Where it begins.

[[Yes, Shit finally hits the fan]]

Stellan leaned over the railing of the ship, exhaling the smoke of his cigarette while he stared over the Clouds. So, he was finally going to meet the fucker huh? He flicked the finished Cigarette down, then sighed, pulling back from the railing with his eyes still staring over the endless field of white.

He had a bad feeling about it all, despite just how much his mother denied it, and he knew the Isonne was probably going to do something drastic to stop them from destroying the man. He sighed, pressing his hand to his forehead while staring blankly forward. How strong could the man be though? If they all ganged up on him, there was absolutely no way he could stop them. They kill him, and then everything could be over with! And maybe mother could move on, and stop dwelling over the past thinking that he'd come back.

He heard footsteps behind him, which made him glance back over his shoulder to his mother whom was stepping up to him, with something within his hands. The Isonne smiled up to his son then handed him the blade: "Here, I got this specially made from the blacksmith back home, he was your friend right? Isn't it nice to know he made a blade only for you?" Stellan chuckled and took the wrapped up sword, letting the cloth go from around it to stare down at the white and blue crested sword, he smiled over to his mother and chuckled: "Thanks, figured I'd be a sword fighter like that guy?"

Pyry was hurt by the words, biting on his lower lip before he glanced over to the side: "That's not it, I couldn't see you as anything else is all…" Stellan glared a little: "Because of him!?" Pyry snapped: "YOU'RE WRONG!" He clenched the bars of the railing and sighed, peering away from his son for a little, his eye shifted right, left, before he finally glanced back up to Stellan and grabbed the others wrist: "I saw you as a sword fighter, because of your personality, and because I know you better then anyone else. You're hands on, and your strength lies in your physic, even if your father happened to be someone else and you remained as you are now, I'd claim you a sword fighter. That's all… Stop assuming I'm trying to change you into your father, I'm not, Stellan is Stellan…" He smiled: "Kay?" Stellan just muttered: "He's not my father." Pyry once again gave an exhausted sigh and just leaned his forehead forward to rest against the palm of his hand as he leaned over the railing: "Could you just give him a chance?"

Stellan pondered a little, pressing another cigarette to between his lips before lighting it, his eyes once again moving to the field of white Clouds: "Maybe after I kick him in the balls…"

* * *

Cloud hated this place more then anything, as he stepped into Nibleheim, his eyes shifting over the fake replica of the village, he nibbled at his bottom lip then peered back over to the rest of the party: "You're all ready?" All nodded, stepping through the village while Pyry leaned a hand against his heart, looking over the village: "But.. This place burnt down." He spoke out without really thinking.

Cloud nodded as he looked over his shoulder to Pyry: "Yeah it did, but Shinra rebuilt it to cover up the incident that happened." Pyry glanced over to Cloud and nodded, following along at the back of the party with Stellan. Both felt awkward about what might come of this reunion, though, they knew this wasn't the same Sephiroth that Pyry once loved, it was still… The others promised not to make him fight the man, so… He guessed there was nothing to worry about unless the man went and bluntly attacked him which was a situation he needed to take into consideration.

Well, he'd see, maybe the whole situation would give him a hand at getting over the other in the end.

Cloud pulled the mansion door open and peered over his shoulder to the group behind him: "You all ready?"

"We're bout'a fight Sephiroth, what'dya think!? Of course we're ready!" Cloud smirked at the Pilot then chuckled, before stepping into the mansion which of course…Looked the same as always, eerie, and filled with memories he didn't want to remember. He peered around to see there was no signs of the ex General anywhere. But he figured the other would be waiting for him in the basement. So he glanced back to everyone and just led them off towards the entrance of the Shinra basement.

But the place was making Pyry sick. Phantoms of the Sephiroth he knew remained all over the place, the whispered promises in his ear that the other left him before the night of the incident. That final moment that remained so heart warming, but bitter to him now that everything backfired on them.

He brought his hand to his mouth as he walked, eyes stinging but he refused to let the tears spill.

Stellan blinked and glanced over to his mother whom had almost stopped in his pace, frowning at the sight on his mothers face: "You know you can go back if it's too hard for you already…" Pyry blinked and snapped out of his thoughts, peering over to his son: "No…I'm fine…" He hurried forward, clinging onto his Chakrams, his weapons of choice since after the incident, he wasn't forced to use a sword and guns since then, so he trained with Chakrams.

The door to Shinra basement opened, and all followed down the long flight of stairs down to the basement. Vincent made a face at his own memories of the place, having just as much of a bitter taste left in his mouth. His red eyes followed the long hall then finally, settled on the door to the coffin room, though he quickly glanced away and sighed, his eyes closing as he just followed quietly.

As they stepped into the abandoned lab though, as expected, at the end of the room was the ex General SOLDIER, sitting there with one leg over the other, cleaning his sword with a wicked grin on his face: "How did I know you were going to make me wait, Cloud?" Cloud glared, stepping forward: "Shut up! We've killed you twice before and we'll kill you again! We've had enough of your bullshit Sephiroth!"

The man smirked and chuckled, standing from the desk: "How confident of you Cloud, considering you can't protect anyone." Cloud tensed though smirked, getting into a fighting stance: "I sure as hell can try though!" He blinked though when he noticed the ex General's eyes wander off to the side to where Pyry and Stellan stood. Of course, as the glance wandered, Stellan stepped in front of his mother and glared at his so called father.

Something pricked at him at the sight of the boy and the other hiding behind him. Why were they here? The boy, and the one behind him, they were so familiar to the point something cried out inside of him but he simply couldn't hear it. Something struggled, squirmed, he knew them: "I see you remembered him Cloud, amusing, though your time and effort has gone to waste." His lips seemed to move on his own, his mind not really registering what was going on: "I'm not going to be affected by a toy that was used then disposed of."

Pyry shattered, everything went black around him as he simply stared at Sephiroth in disbelief, was he serious!? Used then disposed? Was it really all it was? He stepped back a few times, shaking his head as he went numb all over, tears stung at his eye though didn't want to fall, it was like everything he knew just shattered at that moment.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" All jumped at the sudden outburst, this of course came from Stellan as he heard the man's words, the horrified look on his mother's face though was what got to him. Tifa tried to grab the other as he ran out at Sephiroth, though, she was too late as her fingers barely brushed against the boy's arm.

Sephiroth chuckled at the sight, the clumsy position the other held with the sword, the blind fury, did this boy really think he stood a chance? He smirked and grabbed the others arm, simply side stepping the blow, before lifting the boy up from the ground by his arm: "So this is what you're sending after me, Cloud? Children… What is it going to be next boy? Toddlers?" He threw Stellan aside into Cid whom caught the boy before he hit the ground: "Whoa there kiddo~! Pull yourself together." Pyry didn't take long and he was at his son's side: "Don't you EVER do that again! You understand!? Are you crazy!?"

Safe to say the sight of Stellan running at Sephiroth was enough to snap him back into reality. Alright so he had his answer, the old Sephiroth he loved was gone, but, how dare he lay a finger on Stellan? The boy was a bit shaken up but was going to be perfectly fine: "Sorry…Just…What he said to you…" Pyry frowned at his son's words then sighed, reaching over to gently brush his fingers against Stellan's cheek: "That doesn't matter, just don't get yourself hurt okay?"

Cid helped the kid to his feet, though Cloud broke the moment as he glared at Sephiroth: "Fuck you Sephiroth, why did you ask us to come here? Obviously you're not going to whip out the tea cups." Sephiroth smirked and chuckled: "I have my body back Cloud, so I just wanted to get rid of the pests before I get back the planet for mother." Cloud scowled and huffed: "Not happening, you failed before, you'll fail again." He smirked and dashed towards Sephiroth, swinging his blade at Sephiroth, whom as expected blocked it and countered, both engaging themselves into a fight in the small basement.

Though unfortunately, Cloud was rusted from the years of only fighting against small fry monsters. And one on one combat against Sephiroth was never easy before, and now that he held a body of his own, and not a borrowed body from Kadaj as he did before, the battle was complicated. It wasn't long until Cloud was knocked around like a rag doll, and finally ran through [[A/N: Because Sephiroth likes doing that apparently.]] Before being thrown aside back to the ground, Sephiroth stepping forward to deliver the final blow.

This was when the party found it fitting to run in, since apparently Cloud couldn't handle this new Sephiroth as well as he had before. But before Tifa could run forward Pyry did it instead, dashing in front of the Masamune as it came down on Cloud, glaring up at Sephiroth: "STOP IT!" Stellan tensed as soon as he realized just what happened, the others just as ready to run in.

But surprisingly, the blade stopped dead in its tracks in front of Pyry's face. The Isonne was frozen in place, eyes wide as he stared at the blade, then over to the confused Sephiroth whom didn't even understand why he stopped his blow. Though before he figured it out, and decided to take down the small creature before him, Vincent decided to call it quits on everything and grabbed Pyry, as Tifa and Cid grabbed Cloud and Vincent used his cape/abilities [[A/N: What ever the hell happened in Advent Children]] To get them all out of the basement.

Even as the party left, Sephiroth stood in the same position simply staring at his Masamune for sometime. What stopped him? That cry of his former self never interrupted him before, but now… He growled and thrust his sword into the ground, covering his face with the palm of his hand. He stepped back to lean against one of the book shelves, though chuckled a bit to himself. Oh well, you got away this time Cloud, but next time… He was going to make sure that they didn't escape…

* * *

Back at the ship, Tifa and Pyry carried Cloud back to the Sheera to use one of the beds and cure Cloud of the wound Sephiroth inflicted on him. The bleeding was stopped, the wound disinfected and soon Cloud was bed ridden for a bit, since the wound was too big to simply cure with a healing materia.

Meanwhile, Stellan was still blowing steam right left and center, ranting and flailing about on the subject of his 'heartless father'. Cid though, was just listening to the boy while piloting the air ship: "Y'know, you need anger management kiddo." Stellan snapped and turned around: "I NEED WHAT!!!??" Cid smirked: "Point proven…" Stellan growled and glared at the older man, before Vincent interrupted: "I just got a rather disturbing call from Reno." Cid smirked to Vincent: "Wouldn't want to get too close to me Vinny, y'might get the plague." Vincent glared though then went back to explaining as if the other didn't say anything: "Apparently they've spotted things that might be assumed to be weapons running around."

Barret whom had been standing not too far off finally proved to have been listening in on the conversation: "Say what?" Vincent went into deeper details: "Monsters of un-known origins but yet powerful enough to be claimed as weapons summoned by the planet have been wandering the earth. Meaning a bigger threat then Sephiroth is wandering about."

"This is bullshit right? April fools?" Cid exhaled the smoke of his cigarette and Stellan blinked a few times, before raising a thin eyebrow: "What could be running around that's so powerful as to make the Planet summon new weapons? Jenova was the reason at first, something worst then Jenova is running around?" Cid blinked and raised an eyebrow: "Y'know a lot kid." Stellan smirked at this, then placed his hands on his hips with a rather snobbish look on his face: "I was raised as an Isonne after all."

"I guess Rufus wants us to look into the weapons right?" Barret peered back outside after the question, and Vincent nodded at first: "Yeah, he wants us to get an up close look, may it be from Rufus or not, the information is enough to perk anyone's curiosity right?" Just then Tifa came into the room, blinking: "Shouldn't we wait for Cloud to wake up though?" Vincent peered over to Tifa, though nodded at the question: "I was thinking we would."

Stellan though blinked at the sight of Tifa, though, there were no signs of Pyry: "Where's mom?" Tifa gave a little saddened smile: "He turned in for the afternoon, it was all a lot to take in… I think you should let him rest a bit." Stellan frowned, glanced away, and though nodded a bit, understanding where Tifa was coming from about it all.

Safe to say the next few days were spent just talking and resting. Yuffie had fun bringing everyone into a few gambling games, spending their time either just joking around or checking up on Cloud, even sparring. Cid took up the responsibility of showing Stellan how to fight. Though, even though the kid knew nothing about fighting, he found out the kid had a shit load of strength in those weakling arms. Often enough after a sparring battle of just Stellan swinging and learning how to manage a sword, while Cid blocked every blow. Cid came out with numbed arms or sore muscles afterwards, obviously this was building up his strength too, and the kid had the strength of his father that's for sure!

Cloud was up and on his feet a few days in, the wound finished up on it's healing with the help of a materia, then he was okay and informed in on what was going on. With the weapons and Rufus's request, curiosity was what made them accept as predicted.

"Did they lead you in on where the Weapons location would be?" And almost right on cue there was an explosion in the distance from where they were staying, all ran to the nearest window to see the explosion was coming from the northern crater: "Cid bring us there!" Cid though didn't need to be told something like that: "Y'think I don't know better!?" He turned the Sheera in the direction of the crater and made sure to hurry up and head over in the direction.

Little did they know the event was going to prove to be… Not quite what they expected in outcome.

* * *

Me: "I'm really hoping that things will get interesting from here. There's so much planned! It's just picking it up is hard XD~! But it should all be up hill from here, I promise!"


	4. Chapter 4: Return

Me: So there's still…Nothing. I might just give up on writing this fanfic entirely if I don't get at least a fav soon. I mean… May it be on Deviantart or on , I'm getting absolutely nothing. Could it be that FFVII died? Or is it simply that I lost my touch at writing? Let me know please! So I don't keep on writing this for nothing. Please?

Eisblume: 

Chapter 4: Return

Within the depths of the Northern Crater, long dark hair flowed with the wind as dark eyes peered up to the sky. His plan was being carried out perfectly, for now anyways. This place, Mako, this planet was rich in it as the essence of the earth. But what was he after? The core of it of course…Why? Well that was something you'd find out later. He smirked gently, then peered over to the dragon remaining beside him. This re-summon was the reason behind the Weapons wandering the earth, the dragon capable of bringing upon the apocalypse of the earth. And now, next thing he was going to do was brain control one of the weapons.

After so many years of searching… He finally managed to get this far, this was it…He was sure of it. He hummed a few times then scratched the underside of the dragons chin as the creature leaned his head down to get the attention from the man: "This place is rich in mako since the planet is healing itself, perfect…" He chuckled, a plan rolling itself up in his mind when footsteps caught his attention. He blinked a few times and turned around.

Dark eyes met the silver haired man standing before him, slowly he placed a hand on his hip and tilted his head upwards: "So you're the mighty Sephiroth? I was expecting a visit sooner or later." Sephiroth glared slightly: "Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man chuckled, reaching up to twirl his fingers around a strand of his hair: "What exactly? But who? I'm but a mere spellcaster looking for something. You can call me Deikan though." He bowed politely, but Sephiroth didn't seem so pleased with the display before him, even disgusted: "So this is the one who's a big enough threat to re-summon weapons?"

Deikan smirked at this question, though stepped back slightly: "Oh I'm far from a big enough threat." The dragon behind him then spread its wings and let out a loud screetching sound, before taking flight: "But he is…" With that the dragon dived forward to knock back Sephiroth. Deikan stood back with a large smirk on his face while he waited for the battle to be over so he could proceed with his plans.

Sephiroth had no idea what he was up against. The dragon was foreign clearly, since its appearance wasn't related to a Bahamuth's. It wasn't threatening looking enough, so Sephiroth thought it would be an easy kill, and it was this man whom was underestimating mother's strength. Unfortunately he was mistaken, it was mother whom underestimated this foreigner's strength.

He attacked the dragon in return, swinging masamune towards the dragon's gut, to his surprise, the blade only bounced against the scales, too hard for even masamune to penetrate. He tried everything, from materia, to finding a weak spot, to even just using the elements around him to his advantage. He couldn't stop the dragon.

With time, he grew tired, even he could do so much dodging and avoiding the blasts the dragon threw in his direction. But the dragon only seemed to get irritated with the battle, until finally a voice came in a distance: "Okay Ryuu, time to get out of here, I'm done playing." The dragon nodded its head, then peered back over to Sephiroth, whom on the other hand decided this should be his cue to leave as well.

The dragon responded faster then he could though, as he dashed off the dragon seemed to gather it's energy in his mouth, and the spellcaster got on it's back, he took air, and poor Sephiroth didn't have the time to escape as the dragon fired the beam in the crater.

"That should take care of him and get the Planet's attention again." The dragon nodded its head at the Spellcaster's statement, and hence, the large explosion within the crater.

Sephiroth didn't make it in time to escape, thinking this was it again for a while, he wondered if he'd manage to make it back this time…

_You failed me again Sephiroth… _

"I'm sorry mother…"

_You're not strong enough, I'm going to have to do this one myself… _

"W-what do you mean?..."

* * *

"Do you think Sephiroth's up to something again!?" The young ninja was keeping her hands on her mouth as she stared around, having split herself from her original spot at the cockpit to join everyone's commotion.

"Probably, who else is capable of making a random… sudden explosion?" Cloud sighed, bringing his hand up to his forehead while staring out over the field of white, now that he was out of bed he was just going to be bed written again wasn't he? How was he supposed to stop Sephiroth now!?

"So we just gonna blast in there and Rambo this shit? I mean it worked so well last time." Cloud sent Barret an 'orly' look, while the gun armed man smirked:

"You got a better plan then?"

At the question Barret just shrugged, answering the blond spiky haired boy: "Not really, just don't wanna have to carry you back half dead again." But it didn't seem like anyone had any better plans, they'd just run in and see what was going on, and from there, fight Sephiroth or at least stop him in his plans. Maybe even find out what exactly he was planning to do to 'take back the Planet.' Maybe someone should let him in on the fact that… Jenova wasn't even really his real mother!

But they got to the Northern crater, everyone stepping out into the cold air, Tifa and Aerith automatically sticking their hands to their arms in attempt to keep them warm: "God I hate this place!" The young Ninja whined while Tifa agreed.

Stellan and Pyry though didn't really seem bothered by the cold, walking side by side at the back of the group. They climbed down from the ship as everyone else did. Cloud took the lead as he always did, making sure everyone got off the ship before he lead them down into the crater, the steam and flames from the blast making it hard to see exactly what was going on. Was Sephiroth gone already? He could see Mako dripping from every corner of the cave, pools, even craters open of it everywhere. The healing process of the planet was disturbed again, and even brought back down to level one huh?

When would everyone just get the point and leave the planet alone!? He sighed and turned around: "He's gone already, after pissing off the planet again." Tifa though caught sight of something in the distance, squinted her eyes in attempts to see better through the fog, before she tugged at Clouds one sleeve: "No wait…What's that over there?" Cloud blinked and followed the gaze, catching sight of a black cloak near a large pool of mako, obviously where the center of the blast was directed.

Shocked, Cloud tensed though soon snapped out of it when Pyry's voice came from the back of the party, and the little Isonne was running on ahead towards the body collapsed to the ground: "Wait Pyry!" Tifa tried the stop him but that wasn't going to work as she was just shrugged off, and Cloud made an annoyed face. Stellan tried to run on after his mother, but was only stopped by Cid whom muttered: "Just let him go…"

Though all were on alert, Cloud picking up his pace to get a better sight of the General, safe to say…He looked dead. But he knew better then to assume Sephiroth was gone just yet, no, even, as they stepped closer groaning could be heard, so Cloud automatically placed his hand to his sword, approaching cautiously, though Pyry's voice crying out to the man made him believe Sephiroth was incapable of fighting for now, so, he could at least tone down his guard.

"Pyry?"

They stood behind the Isonne whom shook the General, sobbing and calling to the man: "Wake up… Please…" Well, what could Cloud really say at this 'good riddance?' He wasn't that careless anymore, back in the day he knew he would've said something along those lines, but now, he could only frown and listen… Even Tifa who lost her father to the man, everything she knew what torn away just as the same for Cloud, and yet, she still whispered: "Pyry…We're sorry…"

But of course, Stellan jumped in and ruined it all: "Just forget him mom! Good riddance! It's not like this is going to make much of a difference! He was never there to begin with!" Of course this earned him a good back hand from Cid whom stood beside him, smacking him up right behind the head to shut him up: "Shut'da hell up!"

Pyry just whimpered as he forced the other to turn over, the little groan that came from Sephiroth again enough to make his ears perk up: "He's alive…He's still okay!" At this Cloud placed his hand back onto his sword, just in case something was to happen: "Get away from him…"

Tifa frowned at this, but Pyry turned and furrowed his eyebrows as more tears streamed down his face: "We have to help him! Please!"

No one seemed certain, all just standing there at blank on what exactly to say, that was, until the cat on Red XIII's head decided to answer for everyone: "Are you crazy?" But that being said, Cloud caught sight of something else happening while Pyry was turned, and quickly stepped forward and pulled the Isonne back from the body: "Watch out!"

Pyry tensed but was quite easy to pull back, still on the ground though as he leaned back, and caught sight of the bubbling under Sephiroth's skin at his chest. Pyry's only visible eye widened in horror as he crawled back willingly in sync with everyone's steps: "What the fuck…?" The bubbling, movement, became larger and soon began tearing at the General's skin. Screams of agony pierced through the silence of the crater as the creature within Sephiroth freed itself, leaving a large gashed wound at the man's chest, the ball with tentacles creature rolling itself off to the side, then skittered towards the pool of mako.

That time, when the life stream cured Geostigma, all it really did was gather the cells within mako removing them from the bodies of the infected. Meaning the cells were now free roaming in a place where it couldn't harm people, but, this also made it easier for the Cells to be retrieved by Jenova. As the creature fell within the mako, it came out in full form, as the Jenova that had once been fossilized, now fully restored and roaming the earth again, giving a doubled reason for the weapons return.

The Alien creature opened its eyes, now floating above the mako, she smirked and chuckled: "I have more important things to attend to then play games, I'll get rid of you all later, but for now…" She shot up into the sky and soon disappeared from sight, leaving them with Sephiroth's body.

There was a gagging sound from Yuffie, then Cid's voice: "I second that one Yuffie…" Cloud though went limp as he removed his hand from his sword and stared up at the sky with a muttered: "This can't be happening…" Tifa though placed her hand on Cloud's arm, frowning slightly while her eyes lowered, just when they thought everything was going to be okay huh? It's like everything twisted itself again, and this time, it was terrible…

Pyry though only had one thing in mind as he crawled back towards Sephiroth's body, probably the only one brave enough to move up close to the ex General's body. Heavy, harsh breathing assured him the man was still alive. Though his eye wandered down to the open wound on his chest, where little miniature versions of the tentacle creature that escaped him remained, and he glared, picking the small things out and flicking them off to watch them die after they crawled around looking for mako and failed to reach the pool. After his blind rage at the thing was gone, he placed his hands on Sephiroth's face trying to get his attention: "Wake up now! Please…"

While everyone almost silently refused to help the General, Vincent whom had kept quiet this whole time decided to step forward in front of the Party and step right up to the General. Pyry at first was on guard since he knew that everyone had sought out to kill Sephiroth up until now. But when the ex Turk bent down and picked up the General, turning to the rest of the party afterwards: "He's weak, dying, we have the upper hand here so when he wakes up, we'll decide what we do from there."

Pyry's eyes lit up happily while the rest of the party just kept quiet about Vincent's decision. He was right…But wouldn't it be simpler if they just left him here to die?

"WHAT THE HELL!?" But before Stellan could protest out loud, and stop Vincent in his actions, the ex Turk was gone, obviously heading back to the Sheera where he'd tend to the Ex General's wounds. Everyone was just baffled, this was just so sudden, and none of them were really prepared with the sudden turn in things. Obviously, they'd be sleeping with their eyes open knowing some crazy psycho killer was sleeping under the same roof as them.

"So…Jenova's back, but what the hell was strong enough to K.O Sephiroth!?" The thought just crossed Barret's mind as he glanced over to the others, whom in return turned to look at him. This was a good question, Jenova appeared when they found Sephiroth knocked out onto the ground, but, what inflicted the wound before?

"Probably the same creature that the Planet summoned the weapons against."

Barret nodded to Cloud's answer, before he groaned: "This is bullshit man…" Yuffie though finally recovered from the sight they experienced before, and muttered: "Hey I think I had a nightmare about this once!" Tifa chuckled lightly at the comment, and everyone gathered themselves to head back towards the Sheera, Tifa peering back over to Pyry whom only slowly stood up: "What's wrong Pyry?"

"I'm sorry everyone…" Tifa gave a little saddened smile, then turned to walk over to Pyry. Cloud turned and gave Tifa a questioning look, before the older sister of the group shook her head and called over to Cloud: "You guys can go on ahead okay?" Cloud though nodded and followed along with the rest of the group, Cid turning to the other blond: "Would girl talk be the appropriate term for this?" Cloud smirked then chuckled, elbowing the pilot in the side while they walked.

"Hey, its okay, Vincent made it clear it was the human thing to do anyways, we were just blinded with our need for vengeance against him." She reached over and grabbed Masamune, the grip on the hilt of the sword giving her flash backs of that time, in Nibleheim, when her rage against Shinra and SOLDIER arose, she could almost feel the flames against her skin, until the pain from losing her father that night returned.

"Sephiroth… He killed my father that night at Nibleheim…" Pyry frowned and glanced away, automatically blaming himself for the pain, something he couldn't let go of even though he wasn't at fault at all. Well… He was at fault for making Tifa remembers: "I'm sorry…I…" Tifa shook her head: "You never get anything out of Vengeance, and, I guess I always saw Sephiroth as a heartless monster, with everything he's done, I forgot that he was once considered just a superior human being." She let go of the sword then stood, helping Pyry up: "Hey… Stop being so selfless, think of yourself a little! If you have a good feeling about this, follow it, maybe we'll all shove our feet in our mouth in the end."

Pyry just frowned: "But if I'm wrong then I could be putting everyone in danger." Tifa shrugged: "That'd be new how?" She slapped Pyry on his back then smirked: "Hey, how about while we're waiting on Sephiroth to wake up, we go ahead and get you some fighting gear? Peasant clothing doesn't really suit a Chakram fighter." Tifa grinned widely and Pyry smiled, his ears perking up a little to show he was recovering from the situation: "You know, they weren't kidding when they said you were the older Sister of the party."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent frowned as he finished up bandaging the General, seeing he was breathing lightly meant things were going to be okay, but, he knew Cid would want to cool down the Sheera, so they'd need to find an inn where they could… Maybe the rebuilt Costa Del Sol? The Vacation Resort was a place where people from all over gathered, obviously they could get their privacy there. Plus it'd be a good place to escape too for now, he'd bring the idea up to the party when ever they returned.

Meanwhile though, he stood up from the bed side, peering down to Sephiroth as he remained motionless on the bed, recovering, though, he knew the wound on his chest would be the smallest step to his recovery. If his theory was right, then, recovering from the nightmare he just lived was going to be the worst part.

He couldn't even imagine, he, the one whom slept for 30 years, a sleep filled with terrifying nightmares, couldn't imagine what this man had to go through. His hands stained with the blood of thousands, and just now he awoke from a true nightmare, one he couldn't stop while he was being controlled by Jenova.

Vincent sighed and turned, stepping out from the room to return to the control room where everyone gathered to take off. Crossing paths with Stellan whom had quite the scowl on his face: "Going to see him?" Stellan glared: "I'm gonna wait for him to wake up so I can give him a piece of my mind!" Vincent closed his eyes and simply kept on walking, not really in the mood to deal with mindless teenagers at this point.

Back at the control room, the idea of remaining in Costa Del Sol went well, Vincent brought it up and automatically Yuffie was onto the idea, being at the beach side, able to go shopping for a decent price and all was a rather fantastic idea one would say. Pyry though whined about the warm weather, but majority ruled and so they were setting off to rent an Inn fully for the time Sephiroth would take to recover.

* * *

Deikan rode on the dragons back while he thought: "The wound opened itself up perfectly, now we just need to find a way to drain the Mako." The dragon finally spoke to answer the other: "How do you expect to do such a tedious task?" Deikan's eyes shifted over the ground bellow, before he ran his fingers over the back of the dragon's neck: "We give my magic time, the travel here wore me out quite a bit, but, as soon as I have enough magic back I should be able to perform this myself, but I will rely on you to reach the core for me, I'll wear myself out with the spell." The dragon nodded silently, while Deikan's eyes grew distant.

"_Daddy!" _

_A little girl giggled as she ran towards the man, though flames engulfed her and the screams of Soldiers took over, screaming about finding and destroying the magic users. _

"I'll get you back… I promise…"

* * *

Me: -Sighs- Okay I have absolutely no idea why I'm even trying to continue with this, I almost have 100 hits but not even the slightest hint of someone appreciating the story at all. Yes, I am whining, because I kind of hope that people will at least show a slightest bit of appreciation over the work I'm putting into the story.

If not appreciation, at least let me know where I'm going wrong?

If not, I'll stop…


End file.
